Fated
by Imprisoned Wings
Summary: Two cousins, two paths to take, two seconds to decide. If you can't rely on family, who can you rely on? Both cousins are half-clan, but only one grew up knowing the truth behind her heritage. The Prophecy Begins Rewrite (cont. of Misery **technically you don't HAVE to read Misery, like you didn't have to read Bluestar's Prophecy**)
1. Into the Wild Allegiance

**Fated Prologue:**

The black she-cat was exhausted. How could she not be? She had just given birth to four beautiful kits.

"What are you going to name them, Nightfur?" the half-asleep queen forced her eyes to open and eyed her own sister and deputy who had given birth just a moon prior.

"Iriskit," the black queen yawned, feeling her bad leg start to cramp up. She forced herself to stretch her leg, trying to not disturb the sleeping newborns. "Moonkit," she paused, forcing herself to not choke up. The tiny kitten whom she'd decided to name after her mother was almost a spitting image of Moonflower.

"Applekit." she decided after a few heartbeats of pause. The new mother met her sister's eyes, "and Oakkit."

She watched her sister's eyes widen, before she swallowed back the shock. "Those are beautiful names."

 **Into The Wild** **Allegiances**

 **THUNDERCLAN**

 **Leader** : Sunstar— bright ginger tom

 **Deputy** : Bluefur—blue-gray she-cat with dark blue eyes

 **Medicine Cat(s)** : Spottedleaf—beautiful dark furred tortoiseshell she-cat with a distinctive dappled coat (Apprentice, Ravenpaw)

 **Warriors** :  
Nightfur—crippled black she-cat with blue eyes  
Lionheart—magnificent golden tabby tom with thick fur like a lion's mane. (Apprentice, Graypaw)  
Ivyspot—dark gray she-cat with a white chest (Apprentice, Moonpaw)  
Nettledusk—light brown-and-red she-cat  
Sagefur—light brown tabby she-cat  
Nightear—black-and-gray she-cat (Apprentice, Applepaw)  
Tigerclaw—big dark brown tabby tom with unusually long front claws. (Apprentice, Mosspaw)  
Rabbitpelt—sandy-gray tom  
Crowfur— black tom (Apprentice, Oakpaw)  
Redtail—small tortoiseshell tom with a distinctive ginger tail (Apprentice, Dustpaw)  
Willowpelt—very pale gray she-cat with unusual blue eyes.  
Whitestorm—big white tom. (Apprentice, Sandpaw)  
Shadepetal—light gray she-cat with green eyes (Apprentice, Mistypaw)  
Shortfur—dark ginger tom with short fur  
Cottonwing—tiny white she-cat with tortoiseshell patches  
Mousefur—small dusky brown she-cat.  
Runningwind—swift tabby tom  
Violeteyes—molten black tabby she-cat with dark violet eyes (Apprentice, Irispaw)  
Darkstripe—sleek black-and-gray tabby tom. (Apprentice, Stonepaw)  
Longtail—pale tabby tom with dark black stripes

 **Apprentices** :  
Dustpaw—dark brown tabby tom  
Ravenpaw—small, skinny black tom with a tiny white dash on his chest, and white-tipped tail (Medicine Cat Apprentice)  
Sandpaw—pale ginger she-cat  
Mosspaw—tiny gray-and-white she-cat  
Stonepaw—pale blue-gray tom  
Mistypaw—blue-gray she-cat  
Irispaw—gray-and-white she-cat  
Applepaw—orange-and-gray tom  
Oakpaw—solid dark brown tabby tom  
Moonpaw—dark gray she-cat with yellow eyes  
Graypaw—long-haired solid gray tom  
Firepaw—handsome ginger tom

 **Queens** :  
Frostfur—beautiful white coat and blue eyes (Mother of: Cinderkit, Brackenkit, and Thornkit; Fostering: Owlkit and Creamkit)  
Goldenflower—pale ginger coat (Mother of: Swiftkit)  
Ashdawn— gray tabby she-cat with dark green eyes (Mother of: Mistlekit, Hollykit, and Snowkit)  
Brindleface—pretty tabby (Mother of: Robinkit, Brightkit, and Flintkit)  
Rosetail—gray tabby she-cat with a bushy, pinkish-orange tail

 **Elders** :  
Halftail—big dark brown tabby tom with part of his tail missing. (formally Sparrowpelt)  
Smallear—gray tom with very small ears. The oldest tom in ThunderClan.  
Patchpelt—small black-and-white tom.  
One-eye—pale gray she-cat. Virtually blind and deaf. (formally White-eye)  
Speckletail—pale tabby she-cat  
Dappletail—once-pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with a lovely dappled coat

 **SHADOWCLAN**

 **Leader:** Brokenstar— long-haired dark brown tabby (Apprentice, Whitepaw)

 **Deputy:** Blackfoot— large white tom with jet-black paws (Apprentice, Littlepaw)

 **Medicine Cat(s):** Yellowfang— old dark gray she-cat (Apprentice, Runningnose)

 **Warriors:**  
Boulder—silver tabby tom  
Rowanberry—cream-and-brown she-cat with amber eyes (apprentice, Marigoldpaw)  
Nutwhisker— brown tom with amber eyes (apprentice, Mintpaw)  
Wolfstep— dark brown tabby tom  
Jaguarpatch—dark brown tom with a black ear  
Fernshade— tortoiseshell she-cat (Apprentice, Burntpaw)  
Clawface—battle-scared brown tom  
Nightpelt—black tom (apprentice, Duskpaw)  
Russetfur— dark ginger tabby she-cat  
Stumpytail—brown tabby tom (apprentice, Brownpaw)  
Cinderfur— thin gray tom  
Darkflower—black she-cat  
Tallpoppy— long-legged light brown tabby she-cat  
Cloudflower— light gray she-cat with white patches  
Flintfang— gray tom with thick fur on his paws (apprentice, Badgerpaw)

 **Apprentices:  
** Runningnose– small gray-and-white tom.  
Littlepaw— very small tabby tom (4 moons)  
Whitepaw— black tom with a white chest and paws (4 moons)  
Brownpaw— dark brown tom (3 moons)  
Badgerpaw— very tiny, fluffy black-and-white tom (3 moons)  
Burntpaw—black-and-white she-cat with dark red tail (3 moons)  
Marigoldpaw—tortoiseshell she-cat (2 moons)  
Mintpaw—small gray tom (2 moons)  
Duskpaw—dusty-brown she-cat (2 moons)

 **Queens:**  
Brightflower—black-and-white she-cat (Mother of: Marigoldpaw, Mintpaw, and Duskpaw)  
Dawncloud—tabby she-cat (Mother of: Badgerpaw and Burntpaw)  
Ashheart—pale gray she-cat (expecting Nightpelt's kits)

 **Elders:  
** Ashfur— thin gray tom.  
Poolcloud— gray-and-white she-cat  
Hollyflower— dark-gray-and-white she-cat  
Amberleaf— dark orange she-cat with brown legs and ears

 **WINDCLAN**

 **Leader:** Tallstar—black-and-white tom with a very long tail

 **Deputy:** Deadfoot— small, lean black tom with an unusable, twisted left paw

 **Medicine Cat:** Barkface— dark brown tom with a short tail

 **RIVERCLAN**

 **Leader:** Crookedstar —huge light-colored tabby with a twisted jaw

 **Deputy:** Oakheart—reddish brown tom

 **Medicine Cat:** Mudfur— lean, long-haired, mottled, light brown tom with a pale belly

 **Cats Outside the Clans**

Barley—short black-and-white tom  
Smudge—thick furred black-and-white tom with black shoulders  
Violet—pale orange tabby she-cat  
Princess— light brown tabby with a distinctive white chest and paws; a kittypet


	2. Into the Wild: I

**Into the Wild: I**

"StarClan has spoken." Sunstar announced, his voice ringing clear as he jumped from where he'd been perched, watching the fight between Rusty and Longtail.

Irispaw inwardly cringed, wondering how the young warrior could even think about fighting someone so soon after the battle at sunning rocks.

The battle had been the blue eyed apprentice's first battle, and she wasn't sure how she felt about their neighboring clan attacking them at dawn.

The thought of the experience alone was enough to make her wounds itch, something Spottedleaf had specifically told her _not_ to do.

"In honor of your coat, your name will now be Firepaw."

 _Fire_ paw? Wasn't fire a bad thing? Why would someone be named after one of the most deadly occurrences in nature?

Irispaw didn't feel like thinking too much about it.

"Your mentor will be Nightfur."

The blue eyed apprentice looked at her mother, confused to see shock flash in her eyes. So maybe it wasn't _the_ most ideal apprentice, since she'd have to teach him their ways _and_ hunting _and_ fighting, but her mother was one of the only cats patient enough for the task, the only other one being Bluefur.

There were probably others, and she figured if Violeteyes wasn't _her_ mentor, then the warrior would have been a good candidate for the Kittypet's mentor.

The she-cat suddenly noticed that Bluefur wasn't at the meeting. Nor was Tigerclaw.

The apprentice glanced around in search of both cats, but was unable to spot them. She suddenly had a bad feeling. What if one of them had been gravely injured after Bluefur's call for retreat?

RiverClan had attacked at dawn, she wouldn't put it past them to break the warrior code and intentionally take the life of another clans' warrior just to show that they _could_.

Irispaw tried to ignore the urge to go search for them. She was just an apprentice, she rationalized, what could _she_ do that two fully grown warriors couldn't?

Irispaw and her kin would be devastated if that were the case. With Tigerclaw being Nettledusk's mate and Bluefur being the deputy, mother of her cousin _and_ the sister of Nightfur, Ivyspot, and Nettledusk… it was going to be a hard blow to take.

Once the meeting was over, Irispaw tried to distract herself by following Graypaw to greet the newest ThunderClan apprentice.

He stunk with his kittypet scent and she wished she didn't have to sleep in the same den as him, but she forced herself to look pass his upbringing.

"Welcome to ThunderClan." Irispaw gave him a stiff smile. "I'm Irispaw."

She'd have to be pleasant enough, _her mother_ was _his mentor_. She glanced up at Nightfur, who gave her an amused look.

"Hi!" He purred, his tail curling and uncurling excitedly.

"Come, Firepaw, we must begin your training." Nightfur interrupted. "Since you—" she broke off as the gorse tunnel shuddered and Tigerclaw pushed through, carrying a blue-gray body.

Irispaw's heart dropped as her mother let out a cry and dashed (faster than the apprentice had ever seen) over to the tom.

Everyone had already been in the process of turning towards the tom. There were shocked cries of grief, Irispaw's cousins and siblings, like she, stayed rooted in place in shock.

"What happened?" Nightfur demanded, her voice tight as if she could barely keep it from breaking.

Tigerclaw gently laid down the deputy's body.

"Oakheart killed Bluefur." He hissed.

Irispaw felt like her world was crashing all around her. Everything she'd heard about the RiverClan deputy…

"I killed him in vengeance for the life he took."

The apprentice saw her mother stiffen, as if she didn't believe what the tom said.

"Oakheart was a noble warrior." Nightfur said with a tone Irispaw didn't recognize. "He would not kill another if there were any other option."

"He saw the chance to weaken our clan and he took it." Tigerclaw replied calmly, his claws flexing as if trying to keep his temper in check.

Nightfur held his gaze for a moment longer before pressing her nose into her littermate's fur.

Seeing her mother grieving, Irispaw forced her paws to carry her to the deputy and she sat next to her mother.

"I'm sorry, sister," Nightfur whispered into her sister's pelt and she curled her tail around her daughter. "I cannot tell them _why_ without breaking your final wish."

The words were so soft that Irispaw had to strain to hear them, and even then, she didn't understand what they meant.

It felt like ages passed after her cousins and siblings all gathered around Bluefur, grief on all of their faces.

The other cat's paid their respects to the late deputy, though many didn't say anything. The camp was quite for the first time in what felt like forever

"I say these words before the body of Bluefur, that our warrior ancestors may hear and approve of my choice. The next deputy of ThunderClan will be Redtail."

There were soft mews of congratulations.

As the moon began to rise, Nightfur told all of the apprentices — Irispaw, Moonpaw, Stonepaw, Mosspaw, Mistypaw, Applepaw, and Oakpaw — that they needed their rest and that she, Ivyspot, and Nettledusk would stay the rest of the night with Bluefur. Creamkit and Owlkit had been sent back to the nursery when they'd started to look — and act — sleepy.

Reluctantly, the six of them got to their paws and made their way towards the Apprentices' den.

"Bluefur and Nightfur are littermates." Irispaw heard Graypaw whisper to Firepaw. She was sure her cousins just wanted to curl up, sleep, and pray that this was just a nightmare, that everything would be normal when they woke.

The blue eyed apprentice remembered, four moons prior, Snowfur dying on the Thunderpath. It hadn't been long since her second litter had been born and she had been going stir crazy, so Bluefur and Nightfur had gone on a walk with her.

ShadowClan had been hunting on ThunderClan territory that day.

Irispaw cringed. She and her siblings are half-ShadowClan, shouldn't that make the ties between the two clans stronger?

It was something she hadn't understood, something she still doesn't.

She could understand if there was hardly any food in the forest, but there had been so much in the forest that they hadn't needed to look far for something to fill their bellies.

Irispaw curled up in her nest and waited for sleep to take her.

 **Linebreak**

 **YOU DONT WANT TO KNOW HOW MANY TIMES THIS CHAPTER WAS WRITTEN AND THEN REWRITTEN:**

— **The first time started with Irispaw as a new apprentice**

— **The second time it was the night before Rusty came to the clan**

— **Third time started out the same as this one, except it was Bluefur doing the thing and Sunstar died instead**

— **Fourth time I played with the idea that Sunstar had barely died like a moon prior, but then decided Bluefur would have been to new of a leader for everything to play out the way it did**

— **At some point Irispaw and her siblings were going to start out as kits but that idea got scratched quickly bc who wants to follow the pov of a kit for the first book (tbf the first book is barely a novel)**

— **Then this chapter happened!**

 **I, sadly, do not own Warriors nor anything associated with it. I'm playing with someone else's toys**

 **I know, like, all of you know what really killed Oakheart but I thought this is a really nice twist because the only one who knows the truth (at this point, in ThunderClan ) is** _ **Nightfur**_ **and she can't say anything without betraying her sister(s) . Tigerclaw def woulda come up with a better lie if he knew/had an idea of the history between the two deputies!**


End file.
